


Major Arcana

by htasousa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Tarot, The Fool - Freeform, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htasousa/pseuds/htasousa
Summary: In which I create a tarot companion book with the major arcana based on Campaign 2 of Critical Role





	Major Arcana

_This card shows a road making a turn into the unknown, on the edge of a cliff. Below it one can see the sea, above it the blue sky spotted with clouds and seagulls. On the road there is a young tiefling, blue and dreamy like the sky above her. She is walking-almost-running, skipping-almost-dancing, distracted-almost-falling. Running behind her there’s a puppy with big soft paws, pointy ears and dark eyes, with a supernatural blue glint around the iris. She carries a bundle in a stick, flowers in her head and a sparkle in her eyes._

It all begins right now. It all begins with you.

You’ve never been so excited and so scared at the same time. You’re losing your home but gaining the world, and doesn’t it seem like a fair trade to you? You know nothing yet, the innocence comes out of your pores and life can smell it like a predator smells blood. This journey is gonna break you, twist you, renew you, but there’s no point in warning you right now. Not when the sun shines so bright and the road smells so new.

What the world is gonna give you: friends, enemies, lovers, adventures, challenges, heartbreak, healing, family, loneliness. Every day a new sky and every night a new moon.

What the world will ask of you: your whole being, falling into the abyss, before knowing if you’re gonna fall or fly.

You shall have many faces. They shall call you many names. Let them call you a fool if they want, but don’t forget: the first step is always yours.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fool was one of the easiest cards to relate to someone or something. Our playful, kind of naive and full of potential Jester could be no other than the Fool, the full potential ready to take on the journey through the other 21 cards.  
> She takes the first step, and so do I.


End file.
